Flowers of Death
by Silent Kaouri
Summary: (((.^ Me suck at summarys so just read and review PLEASE. All I can say is it's a romance story about Wufei x Sally. It my rating is wrong please inform me by e-mail.


Flowers Of Death

Flowers of Death

By: Silent Kaouri

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. The closest I'll ever get is the merchandise.

Have fun and I hope you like my story! *^.~*It's my first Gundam Wing Fanfic.

Please Read and Review !

Sally stared out the window of the shuttle. She was finally going home, China.

*****

"Welcome to Earth! We are currently in China. Please enjoy your stay and have a wonderful day!" said a woman over the speakers. Sally picked up her luggage and walked over to meet her family. 

"Hi! Sally welcome back!" cried Sally's aunt, Harata. 

"Why did you decide to come back this time? To tired? Ready to get married?" asked Sally's mother, Leia.

"Guess what's been happening here?" said Max. ( Sally's Brother )

"What!" answered Sally over the everybody's questions, hugs and kisses.

"Max you can fill her in when we get home. She'll want to hear everybody," snapped Harata.

*****

"So, Max what were you going to tell me?" asked Sally when they were finally alone in her room.

"Good or Bad news first?" asked Max.

"Good news." Answered Sally.

"Well, this was what we came up with. Dad's still mad at you for becoming a surgeon when you were supposed to be at home producing your own brood with your arranged marriage. Or else did you not notice he was not there to greet you. We decided to let him cool off a little by given you your own house about 5 miles north of here. It's in a patch of the forest to give you some privacy. We realized you didn't want to bother us and get in trouble with father every time you decide to visit us. We sort of guessed to stuff you wanted in the accommodations. We finished it a couple of days ago. I can take you there later if you want," Max hesitated for a moment and continued, "I must warn you, the architect is still there in case you want to make a few adjustments. He is sort of handsome and single. Auntie decided to play matchmaker to make a pair out of you two. That's the other reason he's still there. His name is Akuma Tzang. He's too tall for his own good, because when he isn't looking he runs right into things, like the top of the doorways. He has raven black hair with catlike amber eyes. He's very nice even though he's very rich, and the rich tend to be very snobby. He owns one of the big mansions in town."

"KUSO! KISAMA!" murmured Sally, "What's the bad news?"

"Well lately there have been a lot of terrorist attacks. Their victims usually get a bouquet of sweet smelling flowers. They also get a note before the group gets them. Most of the people get a death haiku. The person is usually found the next day holding the flowers headless like in a coffin. Their clothes stained crimson from dried blood. We find their heads mounted on the door and the note pinned on the door under them."

"Do you think it would we okay if I report this to the preventers? I could get some help." Said Sally after he finished.

"Sure, we need it." Answered Max.

*****

"Wufei! Get Noin out here as soon as possible. We need help out here. I'll explain as soon as you get out here okay?" yelled Sally over the vid-phone. 

"OK! I'll tell her as soon as she gets out of her meeting." Replied Wufei. He thought I must be getting soft. I let an onna get the better of me.

*****

Later that week… 

"You guys did a great job building this house! You really –-" said Sally, but she was cut off when a dark stranger walked in and crashed into the half opened door.

He said, "My name Akuma Tzang, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Hi! I'm Sally Po the owner of this house," replied Sally.

"Would you like to go to lunch with me and tell what you think of your new house?" asked Akuma.

"Sorry, but I already have other plans for lunch." answered Sally.

*****

At the spaceport later that day… 

"Sally! You're looking GREAT!" cried Noin. "Did your family manage to hook up another guy for you to go out with?" Sally groaned at the thought. "I take that as a yes! Where are you guys going?" asked Duo cheerful as ever.

"Hey! Sally why don't you go say hi to Wufei. He been at a loss considering you're his partner." Said Noin ever mischievously. Sally walked over to Wufei and gave him a great big hug. As Sally walked away to talk to Heero she saw a faint blush play over Wufei's face.

"Hey! If you want I'll take you all out to dinner. I found this great place for a buffet so Duo can eat all he wants. It's on me for the first time we've been together on my home country." Said Sally.

"Yippee!!!! I'll take it!" Yelled Duo.

"You are a bottomless food pit." Said Hilde.

"Don't you just love that bottomless pit, HILDE MAXWELL!" said Midii. 

"Midii! I plan to embarrass you at you wedding in 5 months." Replied Hilde. Trowa paled and Midii blushed so hard like there was no tomorrow. 

"Do you have somewhere we can stay? Or do we have to find our own place to stay?" asked Heero.

"Sure, you guys can stay at my house." Replied Sally.

"You have your own house?" said Noin

*****

"Hey! Sally there's not enough rooms for all of us here. Where are you going to sleep?" asked Quatre.

"There should be a folding bed in the family room next to the TV in case I have to many visitors." Replied Sally.

*****

Wufei felt a strange presence enter his room he was recently occupying. He grabbed his nearest katana to his bed. Akuma felt a wind whip through his clothes and turned around. It was too late Akuma felt the cool blade of a dagger reach the milk white skin of his throat. The light turned on and Akuma saw the gleaming blade of a katana in front of him. Akuma found himself staring at the onyx black depths of a cold-blooded young man's eyes. The fear of death of quickly overcame him as the pupils of the eyes disappeared in the blackening eyes. He felt himself get dragged down a long hallway he designed and to where the owner of this house lay asleep. "Onna, wake up it looks as if had a midnight visitor today." Said Wufei.

"Wufei! It's 12:10 A.M. what's going on." Replied Sally still sleepily.

"Here!" replied Wufei as he tossed Akuma forward.

"I came here because I left all my designs here in the dining room. I thought Sally wouldn't mind if I just took them and leave without waking her." Explaining Akuma.

"That's okay Akuma, just take them and leave." Replied Sally.

Akuma picked up his designs and left through the front door. Wufei stared at Sally angrily. 

"He could have killed us all with all those grenades he had in his pockets. He looks like the Satan/Devil Master that's been killing people like crazy over revenge for the last 3 months." Yelled Wufei

"He wouldn't have Wufei, he's to nice. You wouldn't know because you're just a heartless Bastard!!!" yelled Sally.

"You're just another simple minded Onna and a weak women why would you care!" said Wufei.

"Just leave me alone you arrogant, stubborn b—"shouted Sally.

*****

_3 months later…._

"Kuso! We've been searching for this damn person for 4 months already. Where can this person hide!" Yelled Zechs. 

"Well, if I'm right my fiancée, Midii might have found some things by now. Would you mind if we called her and asked?" asked Trowa.

"Are you sure we can trust that onna, remember she was a spy?" asked Wufei.

"Yeah! I trust her with all my life." Replied Trowa.

"That's probably why your marrying her!" said Duo.

"Kisama!" said Trowa.

"Quit arguing already! Well somebody go and get Sally and tell her there's just been a meeting called." Shouted Lucrezia.

"Wufei! Go and get her!" shouted Heero

"NANI?" replied Wufei.

"Just go already." Said Dorthy.

*****

"Sally, open up!" shouted Wufei through the door.

"It's unlocked." Said Sally in a quite voice.

Wufei huffed and walked in. He smelled flowers


End file.
